


Curtain

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Poetry, vague reference to past eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Curtain. <a href="http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/74870905162/how-about-a-new-new-directions-poem-and-heres-a">Here is the Tumblr link.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain

And so they were a family, when the curtain rose  
The boys in stylish neck ties, the girls in matching bows  
each one oooh-ing out the intro as Ryder struck a pose  
He was smiling at Unique in her sparkling, flowing clothes  
She was belting out the high notes, and Marley took the lows  
Kitty kept an eye on her throughout, and so it goes  
but she was feeling strong and healthy from her fingers to her toes  
She shared a smooth duet with Jake, who bopped her on the nose  
as they spun back to the choir while the closing music rose  
They harmonized on lyrics that they all had helped compose  
and so they were a family, when the curtain closed


End file.
